


They Somehow Saved Me

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Multi, Verbal Abuse, homophobic slur, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader takes off to for her sister’s wedding not telling the Winchesters, who are unaware that she has a family. Soon secrets are brought to light that will change the reader's relationship with the Winchesters forever.





	They Somehow Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HanPan Punk's Not Dead Challenge on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: “I’m troublesome, I’ve fallen, I’m angry at my father, it’s me against this world and I don’t care” The Young and the Hopeless, Good Charlotte (Lyrics are bolded)  
> A/N: Okay so I used to listen to this song on repeat back in the day because I just felt really in tune with it. That being said this fic got a lot personal and most of the interactions between the reader and her father are actual events in my life. So this is kind of therapeutic and I hope the boys make it better. Feedback is always appreciated and thank you for reading!

     The putrid smell of cigarette smoke drifting through the little bar that you had settled in with a tumbler of whiskey. It didn’t bother you like it usually did because you were focused on more important issues like the fact that in roughly twelve more hours you’d be back home. Well, your hometown at least but not your home. Your home was an underground hole in Lebanon, Kansas with two hunters and a fallen angel, but no you left without so much as a note. You didn’t know why your father had to ruin everything.

    The buzzing of your phone for what had to be the fiftieth time that night pulled you from the smoke and thoughts of what awaited you at home. It was Sam this time calling before you allowed it to go to voicemail. You’d call them as soon as you were back on the road tomorrow because that should be enough distance. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of the boys you just didn’t want them to meet your family especially your Dad. The next two days would be hard enough without trying to run interference between your chosen family and your birth family. The phone buzzed again with a text message which you opened without reply.

**[Dean: This isn’t okay Y/N! Just tell us if you’re okay and we’ll leave you be. Please.]**

_[You: I’m fine.]_

**[Dean: Where are you?]**

_[You: I’m fine.]_

     You cut your phone off before Dean could text again. If there was anyone that could cause you to break your resolve it’d be Dean. Pulling out some cash for the drink you made your way back to the hotel you had broken down and gotten for the night. A nice night of sleep before walking into hell tomorrow afternoon sounded perfect. Sitting the alarm on the old alarm clock and wrapping up in an old flannel of Dean’s you laid back staring at the ceiling until finally you slipped away.

      _“I don’t know why you have to be so damn stupid all the time.”_

_“I’m not stupid Dad,” you were already on the verge of tears. “I just really like theater and I know I’d be a good nurse but it’s not want I want to do with my life.”_

_“You’re not thinking Y/N! You’re going have bills to pay and acting isn’t going to pay for shit! I don’t know why you won’t listen you just always have to do the dumbest shit!”_

You woke up with a gasp in a cold sweat. You hadn’t thought about that argument in a long time. Sitting up you ran your hand through your hair before you felt the presence of someone else in the room. Turning you grabbed your gun from under your pillow cocking it before pointing it to the dark figure in the chair, “Who the fuck are you?”

    The overhead light flicked on and you turned to see Sam by the light switch and Dean sitting in the chair with a last smirk, “Never should have texted me back Kiddo.”

     “What the hell are you guys doing here?” you sat the gun down standing mildly self-conscious that you were only wearing Dean’s flannel and your underwear. Taking a deep breath you pulled your jeans on and turned face the Winchesters.

     “Where were you going?” Dean demanded losing the smirk as he stood. “You can’t just disappear in the middle of the night like that Y/N. We didn’t know what had happened to you!”

    You looked between the boys dropping back on to the bed and sighed frustrated with everything at the moment, “My sister’s getting married tomorrow night so I’m making my way back home. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you’d ask to come with me. I didn’t want you guys to have to put up with my family.”

    The Winchesters looked shocked at your admission and Sam finally spoke up, “You have a family, Y/N? Why the hell didn’t you tell us that when we rescued you from those vampires three years ago?”

    “You said you had no one Y/N and that’s why we let you stay and train. You could have had a normal life but instead you threw it away to be a hunter!” Dean was bright red with anger as was Sam, but they didn’t understand.

    “It’s not that easy to explain guys.  **I’m troublesome, I’ve fallen,”** you stopped swallowing back the anger and the tears that wanted to spill. You didn’t want to break down in front of them, “ **I’m angry at my father. It’s me against this world and I don’t care.** Well,I didn’t care. When those vampires kept me as a slave I begged for death because I didn’t want to go back to the life I had. I was miserable and then you two show up and I just didn’t want to leave. I spent three weeks trying to tell you I had family but in those weeks I felt more for you all then I did for my own family.”

   Dean and Sam seem to deflate a little just as the alarm on your phone goes off signaling it was time to get up. It was still three more hours to your hometown and you needed to get on the road within the hour to make it in time for the rehearsal dinner. “Listen I’ve got to hit the road it’s still three more hours until I get there.” Dean nodded at Sam who slipped out the door without so much as a look in your direction.

   “We’re going with you,” Dean followed your gaze to the door before you snapped back at him looking in horror. “Don’t give me that look Y/N. Let’s just see what is so bad about your family you decided hunting was the answer. Sam’s moving your shit to Baby as we speak.”

   “Dean, come on,” you felt guilty for lying but you never wanted to leave Dean and Sam once you had been healed.

   “Hurry up time’s wasting, Kiddo,” with a sense of finality Dean followed Sam’s path and vanished out the door. You didn’t move for a minute unsure of what to do now but you knew no matter what you suddenly had a plus two to your sister’s wedding and this should be interesting. With a sigh you quickly gathered up your stuff brushing your teeth and made you way to the impala.

    Dean and Sam remained quiet as you gave Dean directions towards the town where you had grown up. After a pit stop for a fill up and snacks you had decided enough was enough. “Guys please will one of you talk to me. I’m sorry okay I don’t know what else you want from me.”

   “It’s just a little much Y/N,” Sam breaks first. “I mean help me understand. I’d give anything to be normal or have a normal life and you walked away from that.”

   “Just because it’s supposedly normal doesn’t mean it’s healthy or safe, Sam.” With a sigh you sat back realizing you needed to come clean before you got home. Give the Winchesters the story from your perspective. “My Dad is what I affectionately call a mind terrorist. He was never quite physically abusive but between the verbal and emotional abuse I almost wish he had been. I know how that sounds too. People every day run from physically abusive relationships but I don’t think people realize how damaging emotional and verbal abuse can be. My Mom was practically my best friend. To me she was Wonder Woman but to my Dad she was an easy target. I watched him tear her down and he never put a hand on her.”

    “Where’s your Mom?” Dean asked with an edge of concern in his voice.

    “She died a couple years after her and my Dad separated with breast cancer. It took her fast and I left shortly after I just couldn’t deal.”

    Sam spoke up then with the same concern, “We’re really sorry, Y/N. Tell us more.”

    “I’ve got two sisters that since the age of nine I pretty much had to play Mom. My Dad had messed with my Mom so much all she could do was go to work and sleep pretty much. I never blamed her because she tried so hard but nothing was ever good enough for him. My Dad never considers himself an abuser but he is. Every time I tried to do something that he saw as unfit he made sure I knew it. It turned into him mocking my interests, making fun of my weight, and just in general made me hate myself. I was so depressed half the time I turned to vices like smoking cigarettes and weed. When they finally separated I thought it’d get better for me but it didn’t. My Mom was so afraid of losing my other two sisters I was pretty much left to my own devices most the time. So for the longest time I took care of myself and just got worse and worse. My Mom loved me but my sister’s needed her more so it is what it is. But when she died I couldn’t cope and he just got so much worse on me that I left. Unfortunately it led me right into being a vampire slave but you boys rescued me. I wanted to tell you I had family because I didn’t want to be a burden but I hadn’t felt like I mattered for a long time. You boys saved my life in more ways than one and I couldn’t stand the thought of going back for more of the same.”

     A silence feels the car at your confession with Dean and Sam sharing glances that you knew was some form of communication. They did it often during a hunt so it didn’t surprise you. Dean was the first to speak although Sam nodded in agreement.  “Well, I gotta ask Kiddo. Those vampires had you for nearly two months before we found you, how’d you explain that to them?”

     You closed your eyes at the phone call you shared with your Dad when the Winchester had left for a hunt about a week after your rescue and you were recovering in the bunker. “They didn’t even realize it had been nearly three months since they heard from me. Neither my Dad nor my sisters tried to contact me at all in that span of time. In fact, I had three calls and they were all from my Grandma and I told her I had taken a job out of state. But as for everyone else it’s like they didn’t even care and then when I tried to talk to my Dad he just berated me the whole time for not going into the nursing program at the community college. He said he was done trying to help me make something of myself since I was determined to do nothing with my life. So I decided to stay with you guys and keep them my dirty little secret.”

    “And you’re going to your sister’s wedding? I’d tell ‘em to go to hell,” Dean responds candidly which brings a smile to your face.

    “I did,” you stating leaning forward over the seat. “She then started this whole I’m sorry I know we didn’t appreciate you for giving up your childhood for us. It was kind of nice to hear that someone finally understood what I did for them so I agreed to come. She was planning to tell my Dad this morning I was coming.”

     “So, how do you want to play this?” Sam asked.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Who are Dean and I to you? What’s your job?”

     “Oh that’s easy Sammy. We’re bounty hunters and I’m dating both of you,” the lie rolled off your tongue. It was a fantasy that you’d had often so why not have a little fun with your Dad and sisters. The Winchesters shared a smirk before looking back at you, “Oh it will be so funny to see their faces. Dad wanted to give me shit for dating a girl so I went out and found two men.”

    “What do you mean? About the dating the girl thing and your Dad?” Dean asked his interests slightly peaked and you knew what he was thinking.

     “It’s the fight that prompted me to leave. I don’t think I’ve ever came out to you guys but I’m pansexual and I had started dating this amazing girl. I just wanted to bring her to Christmas with me like my sisters were doing with their significant others. It was the first Christmas after my Mom passed and I really needed Katie to be there with me. I thought I was doing the ring thing and I called Dad to give him a heads up.” The memory of that argument brought tears to your eyes and you tried to take a breath that came out as a sob. Sam had turned around holding out his hand to you and you took it with a small smile, “He yelled at me and called me a dyke. He said my Mom was turning over in her grave because of me and that I was only dating a girl because I didn’t think I was pretty enough to get a man.”

    “Y/N,” Sam’s voice was soft as he squeezed your hand while you noticed Dean gripping the wheel tighter his knuckles practically white.

    “He started throwing up the Bible at me and it just got so nasty I hung up on him. I broke up with her a couple days later and left. I couldn’t get him out of my head. Sometimes I still hear him and then I meet Chuck and I’m like I wonder how Dad would feel about God being bisexual.”

    Sam chuckles and Dean flashes a smile just as you notice the exit sign for your town, “Take this exit Dean and there’s a Holiday Inn on your right. That’s where all the guests are staying and the reception is taking place.”

    The rest of the car ride is silent as Dean makes it to the hotel and within a half hour you all are changing for the rehearsal dinner that will take place at the country club located next to the hotel where the wedding will actually take place. It’s been quiet since the confession on the way here and part of you is okay with it while the other part is slightly panicking. In comparison to the lives of the Winchesters and other hunters yours is nothing. The thought makes you stomach roll and you feel like an idiot for even telling the boys. Thankfully you’ve locked yourself in the bathroom trying to get ready and have a moment to have a quiet panic session.

   “Y/N?” Dean knocks at the bathroom door. “You okay in there?” Time must have slipped quickly as you scramble into your dress before realizing you can’t zip up the back.

   “I can’t get my dress zipped up,” you mutter frustrated now more than anything.

   “I can do it come out here.”

   “Just don’t laugh at me,” a small part is worried he won’t be able to zip the dress up, but you need someone’s help. Slowly opening you step out holding your dress up and turning not meeting Dean’s gaze. “I think if you hook it up top it’ll be easier to zip, Dean.”

   “Okay,” Dean’s voice seems deeper than usual and then the warmth of his hand on the back of your neck sends a chill down your spine. He hooks and zips the dress without any problems and the warmth from his hand is gone.

   You turn to find Sam sitting on the bed his eyes meeting yours as Dean sits on the opposite bed facing away from you to his brother. They’re wearing the pants from their fed suits and nice button ups with the sleeves rolled up. Both boys look good in their own way and you quickly think of something else before your mind wanders elsewhere. “You boys look good. Are you sure you still want to join me?”

   Dean turns with a nod as Sam speaks, “It’s our pleasure to be dating someone as beautiful as you.”

    With a chuckle you pick up the shawl that wraps around your shoulders since the dress is sleeveless, “So I guess we’re going with the polyamorous relationship?”

     Dean stands holding out his arm, “I like it.”

     “Me too,” Sam mimics his brother and holds his arm out. “And we’re sorry Y/N.”

     “Let’s just forget it Sammy,” you wave him off before taking their arms in yours. “Let’s get this party started.”

     Whoever Y/S/N is marrying must be loaded because the country club is decked out but despite the dress you’re wearing being brand new you feel underdressed. Sam and Dean must sense your nervousness and their hands quickly find yours squeezing gently.

    “Y/N? Is that really you?” with a turn you smile realizing it’s your Grandmother and you pull away to give her a hug. It almost scares you what your father might have told her but at the moment it’s nice just to have one of her hugs again. “Y/N you look absolutely beautiful, and who are those gentlemen?”

   You feel a slight blush never thinking about the fact you’d have to tell your Grandmother the same lie as your father, “Oh Granny these are my boyfriends, Sam and Dean.”

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Dean offers his hand all charm as Sam smiles with his dimples. “Your granddaughter is an amazing young woman.”

   To your surprise your grandmother smiles taking Dean’s hand and then Sam’s, “Yes she really is and smart too.” She turns to look at you with a wink, “You might be the smartest grandchild I have.”

    “Granny,” you laugh as she smiles. “Thank you though. These boys mean the world to me. I don’t know what I’d do without them.” You wrap your arms around their waist meaning every word.

    “Well come on. I want to see your Dad’s face when you tell him,” she waves for you to follow and you do with the boys in tow your hand grasping them tightly.

    “Y/F/N!” Your Grandma yells and your Dad stands from the table where you see your sisters and your stepmother. “Y/N’s here!”

    He stands and you swallow as you feel Dean’s hand on your lower back, “Hi Dad!”

   “Well, glad you could finally make time for your family, Y/N.” He stands gesturing to your sister and who must be her fiancé, “Poor Y/S/N thought you wouldn’t show up for her.” He turns back and Y/S/N looks at you as if to apologize before your Dad finally notices your arms wrapped around Sam and Dean. “And who are these men?”

    “This is going to be good,” you hear your Grandma mutter.

    You pull away from Sam and Dean straightening up a bit, “Dad, these are my boyfriends, Sam and Dean. We work together.”

    Silence seems to fall over the group save for the music playing quietly in the background until your father breaks the silence, “Boyfriends?

   “Yes sir,” Dean decides to cut in and take command of the conservation which is fine with you. “My brother and I care for your daughter and instead of fighting over her.”

   “We agreed we all work better together. This is the happiest we’ve been in a long time,” Sam continues after his brother. The boys make your heart flip and for a moment you forget this isn’t real.

    “Y/N, we need to talk alone,” you father spits out through gritted teeth. He grabs your forearm and pulls you away from them leaving Dean and Sam fuming. Your Dad is angrier than you’ve ever seen him as he leads you out the door to the country club. “What the hell is wrong with you, Y/N? First you’re run off like some dumbass and now you come back the whore for two brothers? Do you even care what people think about you? What about your, Mom?”

   “Dad there’s nothing wrong with me or us. **I don’t know they somehow saved me and I’m making something out of this life you called nothing!** I’m happy with them and they make me feel good.”

    “You are so damn stupid Y/N. Those two assholes don’t care about you. They’ll throw you away the moment they find something better. I mean you have to see how ridiculous you’re being.”

    “Can we just not Dad? For once can we just pretend to like each other and get through this for Y/S/N.”

    “Y/N, I’m your father and you owe me a little respect. You have to see how wrong this is?”

    “ **You say it’s wrong but it’s right for me. I won’t look down, won’t say I’m sorry. I know that only God can judge me.** What we have works and I’m happier than I ever been and trust me it’s okay.”

    “I don’t know whatever happened to you Y/N. You had all this potential and you just threw it away to run off and now you’re slutting around with two men who I know have to be older than you. You’re just determined to be a failure all your life.” He spits the words out and they cut to your core opening all the old wounds you thought were healed.

  “Hey Asshole,” Dean’s voice calls from behind you. “Don’t you talk to her like that!”

  “She’s my daughter you just stay the hell out of this boy!”

  “With all due respect sir,” Sam spits out right behind his brother. “She’s our girlfriend and you’re not going to talk to her like that.”

   “Guys, please,” you turn placing your hands on their chest trying not to cry. “This ones on me I was stupid just let it go.”

    “No Y/N,” Dean responds cupping your face in his hand. “You don’t deserve to be treated like this. He doesn’t know you like we do and he certainly doesn’t know what you’ve been through.”

   “And what exactly has she been through Dean?” Your father spits out his name like it disgusts him, “All she’s ever done is been a disappointment.”

    “You son of a bitch,” Dean growls and you hold him back not thinking before turning and seeing Sam throw a punch in your Dad’s face knocking him to the ground.

   “You have no idea what she’s been through and how strong she is you prick!” Sam’s angry. “You didn’t hear from her for three months and you never checked on her. Do you even have any idea what they did to her or how we found her?”

    “Sammy, no!” You yell pulling him back. He can’t tell your father. “Please let’s go this was a mistake let’s just go.”

    You watch your Dad stumble to his feet as Dean wraps his arms around you as you feel hot tears race down your cheek, “What who did to her? What’s going on Y/N?”

   “It’s nothing I’m fine. I’m leaving. Sam, Dean, please, let’s just go.”

   “I’m sorry Y/N,” Dean whispers in your ear before handing you to Sam and approaching your father.

    “We’re bounty hunters and we found her when a cult had kidnapped her. This girl experienced hell on Earth and was knocking on death’s door when we found her. We took her in and in that time no one tried to contact her. We loved her and healed her while you sat on your throne judging everything she’s done. So get off your high horse and quit treating her like a dick!” Dean turned holding out his hand, “Come on Sammy. Let’s take our girl home.”

    “Y/N, Y/N, wait just let me talk for a minute,” your Dad pleaded with what seemed like genuine sadness.

    “Not tonight Dad. This has been too much and I just need to process. I know that **I’m young and I’m hopeless. I’m lost and I know this,** but these boys give me hope and they make me happy and that should be enough for you. I’ll see you at the wedding tomorrow and maybe we can actually talk but right now I just need to be away from you.”

    Thankfully your father remains quiet and you allow Sam and Dean to walk you back to the hotel. You’re operating entirely on autopilot as the boys sit you on the bed. Dean pulls your shoes off while Sam takes your shawl and adds some pillows behind you. Dean then lifts you laying you back on the pillows as Sam brings over some beers. As your nerves finally fade you look around to find Dean and Sam on either side of you and Sam hands you a beer which you drink away half in a gulp.  

    “You guys are the best fake boyfriends a girl could ask for. I’m sorry I lied to you for some long.”

    Dean sits his beer down and wraps an arm around your shoulder. He looks up at Sam with a nod and Sam takes your beer and sits it down next to his own, “Y/N, Sam and I are really happy to have you with us. We meant what we said earlier.”

    “Which part, Dean?”

    “Well just,” Dean blushes looking past you to Sam with a plea in his eyes. “Jeez Kiddo I’m really not good with words.”

     “I can tell,” you chuckle.

     You feel Sam’s hand softly guide your chin to turn you to face him, “I think he means this.” Before you can register Sam presses his lips to you kissing you softly before pulling away watching your face that is frozen in shock, “He means we both love you and we’d be honored to be your boyfriends.”

      “My boyfriends?”

      Dean repeated Sam’s gesture and his lips pressed onto you more firmly than Sam’s and you parted your lips with a groan as his tongue swiped across your lips before pulling away leaving you flustered. “Sam and I have thought about this a lot and when you ran off the other day we realized we should just put it out there. So will you take us?”

    “Both of us?” Sam chimed in and you smiled wrapping your arms around their necks pulling them into you.

    “Nothing would make me happier! I love you guys so much and no one has ever stood up for me before especially to my Dad. I mean Sam you punched him.”

     “I figured it was better than letting Dean, get ahold of him,” Sam grinned kissing your cheek.

      “I would have been gentle,” Dean defended cuddling into your side. “We’re sorry too, Y/N.”

      “No worries boys,” you yawn snuggling deeper into your Winchester sandwich. “Let’s get through tomorrow and then we’ll celebrate.” Sam and Dean snuggle in next to you each kissing your cheeks and whispering endearments in your ears. You may have been young and hopeless but the Winchesters were there to make sure you never felt that way again.


End file.
